The present invention relates to an integrated electric lighting device and particularly relates to a permanently assembled, unitary electric lighting unit which is electrically hardwired directly to a source of electrical energy, i.e., house wiring, and directly mechanically connected to the electrical junction box containing the electrical energy source or the architectural surface surrounding the source of electrical energy.
There is presently a demand on the part of building and home owners for lighting devices which have two distinct advantages: increased length of life of the light source (lamp) and/or increased light output in relation to the amount of electrical energy consumed by the light source. These two sought-after advantages are usually measured in comparison to the commonly-available incandescent bulb. As industry has developed light sources which meet these two demands, a market has developed for lighting devices of increased longevity and decreased energy consumption and in which market existing inefficient light sources, such as incandescent lamps, may be replaced or retrofitted.
Such retrofitting normally involves one of two approaches: one being the removal of the existing inefficient light source and its fixture in their entirety and their replacement with a fixture designed to accept a more efficient light source; the other being the retention of the existing inefficient fixture but the replacement of the light source, usually an incandescent lamp, with a long-life energy-efficient replacement lighting device. This replacement lighting device, in reality, constitutes more than a lamp in that it contains not only the light source but also an electrical energy modifying means such as a ballast, transformer or a resistor in conjunction with a standard lamp base which can be screwed into the retained or any incandescent fixture. In either of these arrangements, it is required that at least two separate items be employed: a light fixture and a light source; one or the other necessarily containing the electrical energy modifying means. Further, these combinations must employ at least one releasable connecting device such as a screw base and socket or plug and socket normally positioned between the lamp and the electrical energy modifying means contained in the fixture or positioned between the incandescent fixture and the so-called "replacement lamp" described above.
These arrangements require a number of redundant or unnecessary sub-components which could be eliminated if the fixture and the lamp were to be combined as in the present invention. If thus combined, the resultant cost may be greatly reduced. By such combination therefore an inexpensive lighting device is producible as a single integrated unit requiring only a hardwire connection to the source of electrical energy and a mechanical connection of the device directly to the electrical junction box or to the architectural surface surrounding the source of electrical energy. The length of lamp life and the greatly-reduced cost of this integrated lighting device, together with the simplicity and safety of its installation, combine to make it economically disposable and replaceable in its entirety at the expiration of its lamp life.
As used herein, light source means any one of long-life, energy-efficient light sources, such as straight, U-shaped or circular fluorescent tube lamps, compact twin-tube fluorescent lamps, often referred to as P-L lamps, double-bent fluorescent tube lamps, often referred to as S-L lamps, fluorescent lamps of other shapes and all sizes, incandescent lamps modified for long life, and high intensity discharge lamps, such as tungsten halogen, mercury vapor, metal halide, high pressure sodium, as well as other similar light sources.
By electrical energy modifying means is meant ballasts, starters, transformers, electronic ballasts, resistance coils, capacitors, electric or electronic devices for extending bulb life, whether internal or external to the lamp, as well as other similar devices, or any combination of the foregoing, as may be required or applicable to the light source employed for altering current or voltage characteristics between the electrical energy source and the light source.
As used in the present invention, hardwiring includes any direct connection between any two or more wires such as twisted or soldered direct connections, connections made by wire nuts, solderless electrical terminals, screw terminals, bayonet or blade connectors, crimp connections, so-called quick connect wiring devices and other means whereby a more or less permanent connection is effected. It excludes typical connectors made for temporary convenience, such as screw bases and sockets, or convenience sockets and plugs.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a compact integrated lighting unit which is readily and easily hardwired to a source of electrical energy without an accessible intermediate releasable connecting device such as a lamp base and socket, plug and socket, or other such temporary or convenience electrical connecting devices normally required in the installation of a light source into its supporting light fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive lighting unit fixedly and permanently incorporating a long-life light source which is easily and safely installable to achieve hardwire electrical and mechanical connections by unskilled lay persons and which is readily and economically replaceable in its entirety at the end of the life of the light source.
Accordingly, in a preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided an integrated lighting device for mounting to either an electrical box having an electrical energy source or the surface surrounding the electrical energy source comprising a light source, a housing, means non-removably and fixedly mounting the light source and the housing one to the other, means for supplying electrical energy from the electrical energy source to the light source including means for modifying the electrical energy supplied to the light source, means carried by the housing for mechanically connecting the housing to one of the electrical box and the surface surrounding the energy source and the electrical energy supplying means for supplying electrical energy between the electrical energy source and the electrical energy modifying means including at least one hardwire electrical connection therebetween and excluding any connection other than a hardwire connection therebetween.
In a preferred embodiment, the lighting device comprises a housing which may, for example, include a backplate and diffuser cover more or less permanently attached one to the other or which may be integrally formed and which contains a light source, electrical energy modifying means required by the light source and held fixedly in place by a variety of fins, protrusions and other extensions integrally formed with, or attached to, the housing, the entire assembly having means by which a hardwired connection may be made to the electrical energy source (house wiring) and also having means by which the device may be mechanically connected to a junction box or to an architectural surface surrounding the house wiring, whether the house wiring lies in a junction box or not and without the interposition of a separate fixture, such as a mounting plate or base. The shape and dimensions of the housing may be devised to provide thermal protection from and electrical insulation for the light source and the electrical elements contained therein, the housing being compatible with the size and shape of the light source and the electrical modifying means elements.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, drawings and claims.